ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo 3: The Curse of the Halloween Wizard
A new adventure awaits the gang as they find out that 7 teenagers were murdered by an evil wizard who presumed dead, by an abandoned house, since they were responsible for throwing eggs at his house. But when Fred, Daphne and Velma disappear as well, it's up to Shaggy and Scooby to put an end to the Wizard once and for all. Premiered September 20, 2013 Cast *Scooby-Doo (Neil Fanning) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) - disguised as a punk to carve on the Wizard's house, but it ultimately backfired, when the Wizard pushed him through the wall *Daphne Blake (Sarah Michelle Geller) - disguised as a mermaid for Fred's plan to trap the wizard, but it backfired, when the Wizard turned Daphne's disguise into a real mermaid *Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardellini) - disguised as a girlfriend for Shaggy to trick the wizard, in order to make out, but instead, the Wizard used a bush to grab Velma *Brock (Jonah Hill) - got skinned *Josephine (Alyssa Diaz) - got sucked through the phone *Johnny (Chirs Hemsworth) - got thrown in the air and burned by the fire *Sally (Zoe Kravitz) - got washed from the water from the bath tub *Bobby (Corbin Bleu) - got thrown into the closet and disappeared *Joey (Michael Trevino) - got his head cut off *Jack (Rupert Grint) - responsible for throwing eggs at the wizard's house and was cursed into a house and drowned by a giant egg *Halloween Wizard (Neil Patrick Harris) - the main antagonist Suspects *Otis Monteru (Oliver Platt) *Officer Gordon Phillips (Kevin Bacon) *Petty Hamilton George (Ashley Johnson) *Jeacob Proctor (Alfred Molina) *Jose Burke (Mickey Rourke) Culprits *Jose Burke (Mickey Rourke) - for his claim on the land, and was responsible for the wizard to get people from guessing the Illumanati! *Clavin Jones (Mel Gibson) - a mole of the FBI, and was in it with Burke To put the blame on Shaggy and Scooby, he has the same humor of Steven Fulbright from Beverly Hills Cop 3 Clues *A remote that turns the wizard invisible *A jet pack that helps the wizard fly *A book of the old owners of the house! *The Coin of the Illumanati! Uncredited *Skip Jones (Peter MacNicol) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Peggy Jones (Viki Lewis) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *George Blake (Jon Voight) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Elizabeth Blake (Kath Soucie) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Mr. Dinkley (Wayne Knight) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Mrs. Dinkley (Garcia) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Mr. Rogers (Casey Casam) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral *Mrs. Rogers (Susan Silo) - attends Fred, Daphne and Velma's funeral Plot On halloween night, 7 teenagers known as Brock (Jonah Hill), dressed as a Hippo, Josephine (Alyssa Diaz), dressed as Snow White, Johnny (Chris Hemsworth), dressed as a viking, Sally (Zoe Kravitz), dressed as a fairy, Bobby (Corbin Bleu), dressed as a pirate, Joey (Michael Trevino), dressed as Jack Skellington and Jack (Rupert Grint), dressed as a burglar are tricking or treating, only Jack is the only one who didn't get any candy, and he tries to get some from a spooky house. Jack knocks on the door to get some candy, saying trick or treat, but he didn't hear any footsteps getting him candy. So Jack keeps knocking on the door complaining for candy, he decides to make him pay by egging his house, much to Joey and Johnny's dismays. A police car arrived, and out came the Sheriff (Jeffrey Tambor) questioning them if they were robbing a person's house. Joey puts on his Jack Skellington mask, saying everything is fine, that tells him that they were just heading home, the Sheriff just wants to make sure, and then gets back in the car to leave. Jack then just threw one egg at the house, Joey was upset he told Jack that we have to go. But Jack refused, and kept throwing eggs, and threw one last one. As Jack leaves, with his friends disappointed, a lightning striked, the door opened revealing an old red-eyed wizard. As he confronts Jack, saying that he was going to pay, by taking one piece of his hair, Jack is shocked by what the Wizard did to him, and the Wizard laughed. Meanwhile, Mystery Inc. (Fred Jones, dressed as a cowboy, Daphne Blake, dressed as The Dark Knight Rises' Catwoman, Velma Dinkley, dressed as a member of Star Trek, and Shaggy and Scooby-Doo dressed as Blue Falcon and Dynomutt) have completed trick or treating, and went back to sleep at their motel room, only to see a frightened Jack, with Joey, Sally, Josephine, Brock, Johnny and Bobby following along, entering, the Gang go down to ask him answers. Jack said he egged the Wizard's house, and he cursed him. Frightened, Jack saw the Wizard's shadow out the window, Joey calms him down and asks if he could a candy for a spider candy, Jack is doing that, until he saw the Wizard's face, frightened he got the candy off the table, leaving Scooby to eat the rest. Jack apologizes that he was only hallucinating, Scooby passed gas behind Jack, Scooby apologizes. Joey gets up telling Jack that if the Wizard was going to get him, he's probably hallucinating, Jack was hallucinating again, that the Wizard was exiting, only to realize that it was just Joey. Jack was dizzy, saying that he dosen't feel so good, and fainted. Jack was taking off his shirt, revealing his chest transforming into a door with a door knob, much to everyone's shock that the Wizard put a curse on him. Jack runs out, only to see him changing, Joey runs to the Wizard's house. Joey tells the Wizard that Jack is sorry, but then he sees something in his window, like a cat who frightens Joey. Joey is called by Sally, so Joey runs back, and hands of the Wizard holds the cat back in. Joey returns to see Jack fully transformed into a house. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Joey, Sally, Josephine, Brock, Johnny and Bobby walk into the now transformed Jack house, they look at his stairs, bathroom, kitchen, bookshelve, fire place, bedroom, and living room. Jack is stressed because the Wizard turn him into this, the phone rings, Fred answers it, saying it's for Jack, he puts on speaker and a voice goes, "How do you like the new body, don't think this is over, because i'm just getting started...". Shaggy gets the phone, asking if this is the pizza place, ordering cheese, peporoni and breadsticks. But the Wizard's hands emerged saying that no one tells him what to do, as he grips Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Josephine saved him, the Wizard sweared, "Think you can interupt my own phone calls and get away with it?!", and swears that they're going to pay. Johnny picks up the phone and slams it on the floor. Someone knocks on the door, Johnny gets a baseball bat, he slowly opens the door, to see it is only Officer Cordon Phillips (Kevin Bacon), who came to check the place. While Officer Phillips checks the place, the gang discuss about the Wizard, so Fred decides for a plan. After Officer Phillips leaves, everyone gets inside Jack. Joey grabs a baseball bat, Sally uses nunchunks, Josephine uses a knife, Brock uses a rifle, Bobby uses rock thrower and Johnny with a bow and arrows. While Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy wear disguises, Fred as a punk carving on the wall, Daphne dressed like a mermaid, Velma and Shaggy as a couple, while Scooby is out watching the Wizard (in favor for a Scooby Snack). Scooby witnesses a car coming, and out came the Wizard, who is invisible. Brock makes the Wizard to change Jack back, but the Wizard pushes Fred through a wall, making him vanish, Shaggy and Scooby run in to see if Fred is alright, Brock is the only one to not come in, and his foot is grabbed the invisible Wizard, and is fully completely skinnned, Velma runs after Brock to see if he is alright, only to be grabbed through the bush. Shaggy, Scooby, Joey, Johnny and Josephine hear a knock on the door, Joey opens it, to see a skinned, yet dead Brock, as he faints. Josephine tries to call Fred, only to hear the Wizard's voice, as she is sucked through her phone, as blood came out, much to Shaggy, Scooby, Joey and Johnny's shock, the invisible Wizard knocked down the door. Shaggy and Scooby ran off, Joey and Johnny fight him back. But the Wizard knocks out Joey, Johnny fights him by shooting an arrow at him, but the Wizard breaks the bow, and punches Johnny in the stomach, and tells him, "If you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen!", as he pushes Johnny in the fireplace, and burns him alive. Sally locks the bathroom tub and hides with Daphne in the bathtub, only to find that Wizard has unlocked the door and went to Daphne, "What's up, Ariel?", Daphne stands up and was about to use her judo fight, only for the Wizard to trick her, by turning her into a real mermaid. Sally helps Daphne, only for the Wizard to activate the water in the tub, as he locks the door with the girls, Daphne screaming "Scooby-Doo!, where are you!", Shaggy and Scooby are shocked to hear Daphne's voice through the bathroom. Daphne picks out a card from her purse, to push it out for Shaggy and Scooby, Daphne came and tried to save Sally, only for the tub to suck the water back in, Daphne clinged on Sally, Shaggy had one last chance to open the door, but they realize they were too late to save both Daphne and Sally. Shaggy and Scooby are shocked to see the Wizard's shadow, and the invisible Wizard behind them, as they shrieked and ran off. They knock on the door, Bobby was ready to shoot, Shaggy and Scooby burst the door down to hide under the covers. Bobby slipped and shoots at the Wizard, only for the Wizard to slip the covers off, causing to Bobby fall, and for the Wizard to pick up Bobby and throw him in the closet, and locks him in there, and drops him the ground. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, and ran away from the terrifying Wizard, as the Wizard shakes the stairs to break, and Shaggy and Scooby fell off, Joey is the only one standing to hear, and he sees Shaggy and Scooby being chased by the Wizard. Joey grabs his baseball and prepares to hit the Wizard, telling Shaggy and Scooby to run. The Wizard uses Josephine's knife to cut off his head, and for Shaggy to catch it, screaming, and for Scooby to catch it, screaming, as they ran out the house running away in fear, hiding in the bushes. Jack is shocked to see everyone except Shaggy and Scooby dead, angered and upset, he apologizes to the Wizard for egging his house, saying that it was a mistake. The Wizard emerges saying "I told you you'd pay!", Jack asks for his punishment, for that, the Wizard threw eggs at him, saying, "Now we're even!", Jack angrily says, "You turn me into a house, and kill all my friends and throw eggs at me, that's it?!". The Wizard says, "Yep, that's it", laughing evily as he dropped one giant egg on top of him, drowning him to death, Shaggy and Scooby are shocked, they ran away from the Wizard, using the Mystery Machine. As Shaggy and Scooby drive away from the fiendish Wizard, they bumped into FBI agent, Clavin Jones (Mel Gibson), and are pulled over by Officer Phillips. Shaggy and Scooby embarrasly tells them that the Wizard is trying to kill them, only for Agent Jones to tell them that he knows, and what happened is that Shaggy and Scooby were speeding, causing a wreckage in the town, and that they want to know where the Wizard, and what he is up to. Shaggy asks if it is money, Agent Jones tells him that their not the Coolsville Police Department, and walks back to the Car, saying that they appreciate their help, and Officer Phillips gives Shaggy a speeding ticket. Shaggy is upset that they blamed them for that wreckage, as he explains to Scooby, only for Scooby to be upset, as he looks out to see where the Wizard killed Fred, Daphne and Velma, as he tears up, Shaggy puts a comforting hand on Scooby, telling Scooby not to worry, and that they'll get the Wizard. The next day in November 1, Shaggy and Scooby attend their fellow Mystery Inc. members' funeral, along with their parents. They were shocked to hear the deaths of the kids, and seem to have blame Shaggy and Scooby for their deaths. Shaggy and Scooby hear they must find the Wizard, Jeacob Proctor (Alfred Molina) is getting ready for his next year election with his co mayor Jose Burke (Mickey Rourke) are announcing that these mysterious accurances are caused by the Government and states that if he can help just ask. Then a Woman (Ashley Johnson) comes up and tells the mayor can't actually promise that. Her name is Petty Hamilton George of the People Rights Club! Shaggy and Scooby got caught in the middle of their arguement, but Shaggy announced that they lost some good friends but they are willing to solve the mystery! Petty Hamilton was touched by this! Jeacob Proctor then looked at Jose Burke for acknowledgement, then the Wizard appeared and attacked the place, and Scooby and Shaggy used Petty's signs to throw at him, then the Wizard turned invisible again, and grabbed Shaggy and Scooby and threw them on Proctor. And the Wizard disappeared, and Jose Burke showed Officer Phillips to Shaggy and Scooby. Later, Shaggy, Scooby and Petty are seen in a jail cell, Petty stated, "I should use all this info". Shaggy raised an eyebrow and looks at Scooby, who shares the same look with Shaggy, then a police officer informs Shaggy and Scooby that they're free. Shaggy, Scooby and Petty got up, but the officer states, "Not her, just you 2". Then Shaggy and Scooby came to Jones' office, and talked with him. He stated "You 2 imbecles, i appreciated your help, and then i see you sniffling knuckleheads, Rogers, you're an outstanding detective". Shaggy, "Like, thanks, man", and Jones, "And Doo, look at you, you're a great dane with a sniffing nose", and Scooby, "Reah, ranks". Suddenly, Jones got out of his seat saying, "But, you 2 clowns are messing us up, as we are the ones trying to solve this case, we need to find the wizard, for ourselves, do you both copy me?, because if you don't, you're both going to pay!". Scooby turns to see a remote, and got out of it and sniffed it, "Ra Rue", Jones stated, "What?". Shaggy covered Scooby saying, "Like dude, we understand, i mean yeah the FBI is very good, so me and Scoob we'll just leave, right Scoob?". Scooby states, "Reah", as he kept the remote behind his back. Jones stated, "Well, a passport, back to Coolsville, you both will be needing that". Shaggy and Scooby walked out back to the Mystery Machine, "Like Scoob, that is one heck of a remote Jones has, why would he be using that?" as they got in, Scooby wondered and test it out, suddenly, he and the whole mystery machine, except Shaggy, turned invisible. As Shaggy lost control of the Mystery Machine, as he accidently went out and clinged on the door, suddenly, Scooby turned off the remote, and crashed the Mystery Machine into a truck, and Shaggy broke off the door, as it skidded through on the ground, Shaggy is shocked that Scooby may have died when the car crashed. But Scooby gave Shaggy a tissue, and Shaggy realizes Scooby survived and hugged him, and they realize the remote Jones had was the remote that turned the Wizard invisible. That night, Shaggy and Scooby sneak into the house where Jack had egged, the cat meowed at them, but Scooby barked, Shaggy calmed him, and used a card to open the door, as they both sneak in, Scooby is shocked to see a Dog Bat (which has Scooby's face) laughing and barking at the same (a scene similar to The Three Stooges short, Spooks). Then Otis Monteru (Oliver Platt) comes to Shaggy and Scooby, and shows them a coin of the Illumanati, and showing that Someone is covering the syndicates tracks, and announces to the families that their deaths are ruses by someone in the Illumanati! Then Scooby sees a restaraunt called "Witch Hazel Cafe" and goes to eat, and then they meet Velma revealed to be alive, and tells them he talked to Officer Phillips about last night, She informs them that Phillips is actually an F.B.I. agent and is not partnered with Calvin Jones, and tells them that a remote had been stolen and was used for the Wizard to go invisible! and Transformed Jeacob Proctor into a piece of Painting, and then Scooby Doo bites him in the leg and caused Freddy, and Daphne to pop out of his magic bag! As the Wizard dissappeared the gang was reunited, and Daphne and Fred were still in the forms the Wizard left them, and Jeacob Proctor proclaims Scooby the hero of the city! Scooby sees the Remote that Otis talked about, and now everyone has eyes on the selected suspects, Otis, Officer Phillips, Jeacob Proctor, Jose Burke, and Petty Hamilton George! They made a plan, but then Velma put together the clues such as the blue prints for a Jet Pack, coin of the Illumanati, and the Remote, the last clue was revealed that the Mansion was found in a Book of the Old Owners known as the Burkes, revealed that Jose Burke is a descendent of the Old Burkes and was using the Illumanati as a ruse, then Jose Burke grabs Velma and puts her on a stake! The Mystery INC gang, Jeacob Proctor, Petty Hamilton George, Officer Phillips, and Otis were shocked to realize that Jose Burke was the one behind the Wizard. Then The Wizard came to do a magic thing on Velma, then Shaggy was gonna run and hide but instead, punches Burke and wrestles the Wizard. Punches his face to expose that Calvin Jones was the one who was the Wizard the whole time, and Burke was actually working for him! Revealing the Mansion is one of the headquarters of the Illumanati which Calvin and Jose worked for for years. Then from out of nowhere the Real Wizard comes and grabs both Jose and Calvin, then takes them to their underworld, when this had happened The Wizard came destroying half the City, but made some different changes Daphne was turned into Racing Horse, Fred into a Jock, and Velma became a seal, Shaggy and Scooby realized that they are immune, and decided to take courage and destroy the amulet and then the Wizard returned the first 7 victems and Fred, Velma, and Daphen back to normal, and the Wizard vannished from existance! Jose revealed escaped from the fate Clavin had, but was arrested by Officer Phillips! Velma kissed Shaggy for his courage, and Fred proposed to Daphne, Scooby was in tears. They partied that night and talked about their past mysteries! Then Velma got a Newspaper showing the Golden Calf Creature attacking a Bank in Crystal Cove! Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:2013